


DreamSMP One-Shots (Mainly Clingyduo)

by MaybeKaylee



Category: ClingyDuo - Fandom
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeKaylee/pseuds/MaybeKaylee
Summary: Soooo I suck at artso why not write stories instead :DMainly will be writing clingyduo fics since I mian clingytwt and shit, they are poggersrequests are open for any fic ideas :]NO SHIPPING! UNLESS ITS AN ACTUAL SHIP (such as dnf or karlnapity)
Relationships: Tubbo & Tommyinnit, dream smp - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Traitor Tubbo AU (Clingyduo)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy my fics haha now c r y
> 
> follow my twitter @kaylee_maybe
> 
> also requests are open just tell me in the comments :]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this animatic: <https://youtu.be/Fhd2rXSqoPk>
> 
> Full credits to Rosentin Moon and their "Betrayal of a best friend" animatic! Check them out!
> 
> (If the creator of this animatic wishes this story to be removed, as I have taken a lot of inspiration for them for this story, dm me and I'll take it down no hesitation!)

There's a loud ringing in my ear. I can barely see, but it's bright. I'm sweating; it's very hot. Where am I? Where is everybody? Are they okay? I need to get up and find them.

I open my eyes and they adjust to the bursting flames around me. That's all I can see, a forest engulfed in flames, with me in the middle. How did I get here? I can't remember. Doesn't matter, I need to find someone, ANYONE and make sure they're okay. I won't die without knowing.

"Big Q!?"  
"Wilbur!?"  
"Niki!?"  
I got no response from anywhere.  
"Tubbo.." Tears fill my eyes. My best friend is lost, I can't find him, and there is fire around me. He can't be dead, we're too young to die! We were supposed to run away and live in the safe haven we built together! Away from all the wars! How did this happen?

Wilbur blew it up, didn't he? I failed at stopping him and he blew Manberg up. He thought we were losing. But how could he? We were about to beat Dream and Schlatt, how did he think we were losing?

"Tommy, I'm right here!"  
I perk up and turn my head. Right behind me, in the patch of unburned grass I'm in, is Tubbo. Somehow, he's unharmed. He's sitting with his legs crossed looking at me with a smile.  
"You alright, big man?"  
I run toward him and hug him. I hug him as tight as I can, I'm not losing him again.  
"Thank the queen you're alright! I thought I lost you!" I said, out of breath.  
"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?"  
"That's a relief. Where is everyone? Surely they're okay too, I mean we are standing here perfectly fine so they must be off somewhere else fine waiting for us! Right?"  
No response from Tubbo, he just stared at me.  
"Right Tubbo?" I sound more panicked now, shaking him a bit.  
"Tubbo, are they alright?" Still no response.  
"TUBBO!? ANSWER ME-"  
"Tommy, they're dead."  
I froze and stared at him. No, this can't be right. Something's off. Tubbo isn't changing his expression.  
"You're joking, right? This is another one of your dumb pranks!' I backed away and yelled at him to stop joking. He just sat there staring at my feet.  
"ANSWER ME TUBBO!"  
"Tommy... they're all dead." He stands up. The fires burned brighter by the second. I'm starting to have a hard time breathing.  
"Then... how are we here Tubbo?" I'm in shock. How are they dead and not us? Why them?  
"Remember when I suggested we run away... that we could leave and never look back?" Tubbo is starting to scare me now. There's something wrong, but I don't know what. He grabbed my shoulder.  
"We can finally do that Tommy! I have the discs right here big man! Just like you wanted? Me, you, and the discs, living in peace? Let's leave this place, Tommy!" He smiled at me, holding up the music discs that caused many wars in our lives, the discs that Tubbo and I went hunting for, the discs that I sacrificed for our independence, the discs that have been floating around in other people's hands for a very long time so that they could have leverage over me. Tubbo had the originals, the ones we had been chasing for ages. I stare at him in horror for what I was about to ask him, I'm scared of what the response will be.  
"Tubbo... are you the traitor? Did you blow up Manberg?" I ask him in a shaky voice.  
"I guess I am, aren't I?' He replies, still keeping that smile.  
"But, why?"  
"Tommy, do you not remember? Wilbur has gone completely insane, Schlatt has become senile and arrogant, they were gonna destroy both Manberg and Pogtopia. This was inevitable. Tommy, this was the only way to end it all-"  
"NO, IT WASN'T! THERE WAS ANOTHER WAY TUBBO! We could've figured out a different route! This is no way to end a war Tubbo!" I start crying and back off him.  
"WHAT GOOD IS THAT ROUTE IF WE BOTH DIE?" He yells at me. I freeze and stare at him, scared as hell. He's never yelled at anyone before, much less me. He's lost it.  
"Tommy, Wilbur and Schlatt wanted us all DEAD!" The fire is getting bigger around us. It's getting brighter and louder. Tears are clouding my eyes now as I look at him. He grabs me by the shoulders again.  
"Tommy, remember what you said? Stick together. Right?" He looked at me as he said this, smile returned. I'm not looking at my best friend anymore. I don't know who I'm looking at, but this isn't the Tubbo I know. He's joined Wilbur in insanity. Am I the only sane person left?


	2. Tubbo finds Tommy too late (clingyduo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh

This is where it ends.

Tommy stood at the edge of the nether cliff, staring into the large burning pit of lava below him. In a matter of minutes, he would be free of all the torture and torment he's endured every day for his entire life. He would be in that pool of lava, where no one could find him.

He pulled his compass, engraved with "Your Tubbo", out of his pocket. He stared at it for a second.

"I'll miss you Tubbo," he said, a tear falling from his face and landing on the glass face. He dropped the compass and held on to the chain, and put the necklace on. Letting the compass dangle by his heart, he grabbed it and held on tight.

"Keep the discs safe for me," Tommy said. He dangled one foot off the edge, slowly shifting forward.

Suddenly, a hand grabs onto the back of his shirt collar, catching him. Half his body currently dangles over the edge. If that hand lets go, he falls far down into the lava.

Tommy sighs sadly. "Let me die Dream. Please. I miss Tubbo, and it seems the only way I can visit him is if I'm dead. I don't care if he doesn't care for me anymore, my life is miserable without him. I don't deserve him, but I need him. I know you want me alive for your own selfish reasons, but I beg you to let me go," Tommy pleads, more tears falling from his face into the vast pool below.

"I need you alive for the both of us," the voice speaks up. Tommy's eyes widen with more tears. That's not Dream.

"Tubbo?"

Tubbo uses his other hand to yank Tommy back upright and he turns around. Tubbo jumps at Tommy and tightly embraces him, careful not to push him back too far that they both fall. They both start crying into each other's shoulder, happy they were seeing each other again.

"I'm so sorry Tommy, I'm sorry for everything!" Tubbo cried.

"It's ok Tubbo, it was my fault, this is all that matters now," Tommy hugged even tighter, not letting Tubbo go again. They stayed like this for a few minutes, not wanting to lose the other ever again.

Suddenly, there was a third hand on Tubbo's back. Tubbo panicked, but his reaction time was too slow. The hand pushed with much force, sending Tubbo and Tommy over the edge.

Time slowed down as they fell out of their hug and down the long fall towards lava. Tommy looked past Tubbo and saw a white smile mask peering over the edge of the cliff before disappearing. Tommy reached for Tubbo's hand and grabbed it. They looked at each other through their tears, nearing their demise quickly.

"I love you Tubbo."

"I love you too Tommy."

Tommyinnit tried to swim in lava.  
Tubbo_ tried to swim in lava.


	3. First night as Roomates (clingyduo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they moved in together and share some sweet moments :]

Tubbo has just finished setting up his new room in Tommy's house. He's been excited about becoming roommates with his best friend, and was finally glad to be done moving his stuff in so he can hang out with him more.

Tommy had been in exile for so long and never got to see Tubbo. After coming back and fighting with him for L'manburg, he was glad he had his friend back. He really missed him, and Tommy missed Tubbo just as much. So when Tommy suggested Tubbo move in with him to help him take down Dream, Tubbo jumped at the opportunity to fix their friendship.

Tubbo walked out of his room and met Tommy in the storage room, who was pulling a music disc out of his ender chest.

"Tubbo, now that you're officially moved in, I think this is a time to celebrate. Let's go to our spot," Tommy said, wrapping one arm around Tubbo and holding up the red colored vinyl disc in his hand. "I would play your favorite disc, but obviously Dream has Cat."

"It's ok Tommy, Blocks is the best one we have so far," Tubbo reassured Tommy as they walked out of the house and to their bench that sat on the edge of the hill. Tubbo sat down on the left, while Tommy slid the disc into the jukebox and sat next to Tubbo.

They sat, staring at the sunset, as Blocks played in the background. For a minute, they sat in comfortable silence, mesmerized at the beautiful sunset in front of them. Tommy broke the silence.

"Imagine what it'll be like once we get the final two discs from Dream. I'll finally be able to sleep at night knowing that the things that started so much war and destruction here would do no more harm and are safe in my ender chest," Tommy daydreamed out loud. "And then you can move out to that nice little snow island you were building a house on. What did you call that place, Snowchester? Seriously, that place is really nice. We would finally have peace."

"Yeah, thanks," Tubbo said, with a bit of sadness in his voice. Tommy instantly noticed something wrong in his friend's voice.

"What's wrong big man?" He asked, concerned.

"We aren't teaming up for just the discs, right? That's not the only reason I moved in? That's not the only reason..." Tubbo paused, eyes getting glassy at the thought of his next words. "...that we're friends again?"

Tommy sighed in disbelief. "Of course not Tubbo! Why would you think that? You're my best friend! You've been there with me through everything! Yea, you did exile me, but that was my fault for being reckless. Listen Tubbo, I will never leave you, as long as you never leave me, ok?"

"I just don't want to lose you again Tommy," A tear runs down Tubbo's face as he pulls out two broken compasses, each pointed at each other. Tommy states at them with wide eyes as he tears up as well.

"The compasses... you found them? I thought I lost mine! Dream said you burned yours!" Tommy carefully picked up the one with a barely legible 'Your Tubbo' on the side.

"I found yours in the rubble of L'manburg today, and mine was exploded by a creeper but I kept the pieces hoping to try and get Ghostbur to fix it," Tubbo smiled sadly, staring at the shattered compass with 'Your Tommy' on the side.

Tommy threw himself at Tubbo, and embraced him tightly. Tubbo returned the hug, and they sat there for a minute enjoying it, Blocks still playing in the background.

"You are worth more than the discs ever were."


	4. Karl the time traveler (clingyduo+karl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl goes back in time. He doesn't know who everyone is, but he sees some pretty horrific stuff that he is determined to fix.

Karl watches from behind the trees as a blonde and a brunette boy chase each other around the sunflower field. The sun was bright today, making everything in the field have a slight glowing effect. The two boys seemed happy and carefree. The smaller, brown-haired boy keeps stopping to look at a bee, but as soon as the other boy catches up the smaller boy runs away giggling. They seem to be playing a game of tag. Karl smiles as they both collapse on the ground in a laughing fit. There's a slight sadness in his expression. He pulls out a pocket watch and walks deeper into the forest. In a bright purple and green flash, he's gone, and the forest falls silently still again.

In another purple and green flash, Karl appears again. This time, he's in a small room surrounded by books. Pulling a level, he walks through a secret door that was activated by it. Once through, it automatically closes behind him, hiding the room he was in. He walks through the main entrance door to his library, and is met with a dusty sky full of smoke. Looking around, his eyes land on a huge canyon where New L'manburg once stood. TNT cannons were still shooting TNT into the already bedrock-deep hole, doing nothing but widening it. Many people were scattered around, healing themselves or helping others heal. A piglin hybrid and a man wearing a smile mask stood guarding the TNT cannons and defended themselves against the few withers that still destroyed bits of the canyon. The part in this horrific scene that stood out the most to Karl though, were the two boys that stood in the direct center of the canyon, on a narrow pillar of barely surviving land. The taller blonde boy was hugging the smaller brunette tightly, protecting him from the world around them. Karl could see the blonde was holding back tears trying to be strong for the other boy. They were stranded there on that pillar of land, them against the burning world around them. Karl couldn't do anything but stare in horror as the two teenage boys could do nothing but cling to each other for their life and watch the land around them fall. Karl felt bad for them, they didn't deserve this. They could've had the life he just watched. Karl couldn't remember anyone's names, but he knew for a fact he had to prevent this timeline from happening. He had to erase this timeline. He didn't know how, but he was determined to prevent this from happening. Running back into his library, he pushes the button on his pocket watch and disappears in a purple and green flash, off into the past to try and figure out what exactly started the butterfly effect that led to L'manburg's demise.


	5. ram!tubbo (clingyduo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fics if tubbo had horns and acted like a ram. not dadschlatt AU tho, just had horns and acted like a sheep or something

7 year old Tommy burst out his door, a huge smile on his face as he carried a medium sized birthday bag. Phil shouted after him to slow down as he told Wilbur and Techno the rules of the house while he's out. They both saluted in understanding and laughed as they ran off into the house to continue whatever roleplay they were getting up to this time.

Tommy dragged his dad by the coat down the sidewalk towards Tubbo's house. There were a few cars in the driveway of Tubbo's house. There were also a few balloons tied to the mailbox. Tommy let go of Dadza as he ran up to the door and knocked, jumping up and down excited to see his best friend. Tubbo opened the door.

"HAPPY 8TH BIRTHDAY TUBBO!" Tommy said, beaming at the sight of his friend.

"THANK YOU TOMMY!" Tubbo said, matching his excitement. Tommy set his bag down and jumped at Tubbo, hugging him. Phil picked the bag off the ground and waited for the two to be done with their hug. Once they let go, Tubbo grabbed Tommy by the wrist and dragged him in, Phil following behind and closing Tubbo's door.

~Time Skip~

"Present time!" Tubbo announced to the group of 6-10 year olds surrounding him. They all went off to their parents to grab their gifts, while Tommy already got his back from Phil a few minutes ago. Tommy insisted on going last though, claiming his gift was the best out of them all. A few minutes later, Tubbo started opening gifts from everyone. Tommy stayed by his side like a bodyguard, except he was too socially awkward to say or do anything. He barely knew any of Tubbo's friends, so he clinged to Tubbo a lot during the party. Tommy watched as Tubbo got a bunch of gifts, some very expensive from his family, and some pretty cool cheap gifts from friends. Tubbo seemed very excited about all he was getting, saying he loved every gift so much. Tommy got a bit jealous. He thought about his gift. Each gift Tubbo opened made Tommy doubt more and more how good his present really was. Finally, everyone was off playing again except Tommy and Tubbo. Tubbo looked at Tommy, waiting for the present Tommy was holding.

"I don't think my present is the best anymore..." Tommy said, shyly, staring at the bag he was holding.

"Oh come on, I'm sure it's not that bad!" Tubbo reassured him. "I'm sure I'll love it!"

Tommy reluctantly handed the bag over, bracing for Tubbo to not like it. He thought it was nothing compared to all the gifts he had received so far. Tubbo put the bag on the floor and lifted the tissue paper out. Reaching in, he pulled out minecraft bee plushie. Tubbo was mesmerized at it.

"I know how much you liked watching the bees in my backyard and how much you wanted to hug them without them stinging you, so I got you one." Tommy explained. Tubbo hugged the bee plushie as tight as he could.

"I love it so much!" Tubbo exclaimed. Tommy smiled a bit.

"But it's nothing compared to the other presents you got. I mean, you got a cool new iPad case!" Tommy pointed towards the iPad on the floor, with a new green case on it.

"No Tommy, this bee plushie is the best thing I've gotten, ever! Nothing compares to this gift!" Tubbo said, hugging the bee plushie again. Tommy smiled bigger now.

"Really?" Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded. Then, he dipped his head down and headbutted his head in Tommy's shoulder, poking him with his horns. Tommy giggled.

"What was that?" Tommy laughed, rubbing his shoulder where the horns poked him.

"A headbutt! Rams headbutt as a sign of affection!" Tubbo smiled. Tommy giggled again, and headbutted Tubbo back just as he had done.

Tommy felt a head hit his upper back while he was in his chests sorting his inventory. He felt the sideways turning horns on the sides of the head and instantly knew who it was.

"Hey big man, what's up?" Tommy asked. Tubbo only responded with a groan.

"I know big man, presidency is hard. You're doing great at it though!" Tommy reassured Tubbo. Tommy assumed he was tired from working all day. Tubbo groaned again.

"Tired?" Tommy asked? He felt the head on his back attempt at nodding.

"Go get some rest then, you deserve it." Tommy said. Tubbo lifted his head off Tommy's back and walked next to him, dropping some things into the chest Tommy was sorting. Tommy sighed, Tubbo setting back his progress a bit. As Tubbo turned to go to his room, Tommy headbutted his back. Tubbo smiled back at Tommy before going to his room and collapsing on his bed, not bothering to change or even get under the covers. Tommy rolled his eyes and turned off Tubbo's light. Tommy felt kind of bad for his best friend. He always comes home tired. He didn't even live with Tommy anymore, he lives in L'manburg. His presidential duties were always closer to the embassy towards the end of the day, so he didn't bother going home due to how tired he was. _He needs a break or something,_ Tommy thought. _It sucks he never gets enough sleep._ Tommy thought of an idea of a vacation, just the two of them. Tubbo needs it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two will be out.....sometime


	6. Finale night gone....wrong? (clingyduo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU of a different outcome of finale night

Dream held the axe to Tubbo's throat.

"What'll it be Tommy? Tubbo, or the discs?"

Tommy stood frozen, staring at his petrified friend's face. Tubbo was crying, but in the minute Tommy took to think, he saw his friend smile. Tommy started crying at the sight of his best friend accepting death.

"Tommy, pick the disc. We've come too far to stop here. I've done enough with my life, get the disc and run Tommy," Tubbo begged. Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No! No, I can't lose you! No!" Tommy cried out. His mind started having flashbacks to them on the bench, listening to all their music discs. Flashbacks to them in the many battles and wars. Flashbacks to happy and sad memories that they shared.

"Tommy, I'll be okay. You'll be okay. It'll all be fine." Tubbo choked out through his tears, still smiling and slowly accepting his fate. Memories flashed in front of his eyes as well.

Dream then took the axe away from Tubbo's throat and pushed him at Tommy.

"Say your goodbyes before he's dead,' Dream taunted.

Tubbo falls into Tommy's arms, and Tommy hugs Tubbo as hard as he can without letting go. They sob into each other's shoulders, not ready to leave each other. After about a minute, Tubbo breaks away and takes a deep breath.

"We can leave! We can make a break for the portal and run back to logstedshire! There's a portal there and we can go home! We can-"  
"We'll be dead before we even reach the portal, Tommy. Just accept it please. We've had our laughs, we've had our memories, we've had our moments. But like Dream said, I'm a pawn. This is checkmate. I suggest you resign." Tubbo says, calmly. Tommy is in shambles.

"What am I without you?" Tommy struggles to speak.

"Yourself," Tubbo says, slightly optimistically and smiling at his best friend.

"I love you Tommy. I know you'll miss me, but who knows, I may come back as a ghost or something. Regardless, congrats. We won the disc saga. It's finally about to be over," Tubbo backs away from Tommy, raising his arms in defeat.

"Goodbye Tommy," Tubbo says.

"TUBBO!" Tommy can't take it. He throws himself at Tubbo to hug him again as a long blade stabs through Tubbo's back and into Tommy's stomach.

Both of them hug each other and silently cry in pain into the other's shoulders, accepting their fate.

"Tommy! You IDIOT!" Dream's voice started fading, along with the world. The last thing the boys saw were each other, as they died for the final time. The disc saga came to a close. Dream won. But it was never about the discs to the two boys. It was about each other. As long as they had each other, that's all they cared about. They had won in their eyes because it was always them.

In an instant, Tommy opened his eyes to a bright forest full of trees. He felt a slight breeze in his hair, making the trees sway lightly. It seemed...peaceful. He couldn't remember anything though. He couldn't remember how he got there, or why he was there. All he could remember was Tubbo. He looked around, confused and looking for his friend. Suddenly, a bee flies across his face. He surprisingly isn't startled by this. He follows it to a nearby open patch of grass full of flowers. The bee lands on a small sunflower. By the flower, he finds a sleeping brunette boy. As soon as the bee makes contact with the flower, his eyes shoot open.

"Tubbo?" Tommy asked, wondering what his friend was doing on the ground.

"Hey Tommy....What happened?" Tubbo replied, turning his head to look up at the blonde boy standing above him.

'No fucking clue big man. Seems peaceful here though. I don't know if we live somewhere or if there's anyone else here, but I do like this spot." Tommy replied, laying down next to him. For a minute, they just stare at the bright blue sky, with glittering clouds slowly moving across the sky.

"Is this heaven?" Tubbo wonders aloud.

"Sure feels like it," Tommy laughed.

"Let's treat it like it is then," Tubbo sat up and turned to Tommy.

Tommy smiled and sat up with his friend. He heard a slight moo in the background, and he looked to his side to find a familiar cow emerging from the forestry. Tommy recognized the cow as his old pal Henry. Looking back at his friend, he found him giggling as bees surrounded him. Tommy smiled.

They were finally at peace, together.


	7. Jack and Niki's failed plans (clingyduo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Tubbo and Tommy found out what Niki and Jack's plans were, here's an AU of what could happen

Niki and Tommy run up behind Jack and Tubbo, who were staring into a huge canyon. Tubbo looks mesmerized, and as Tommy saw what he did, so did he.

"Good job Tubbo!" Tommy exclaimed excitedly.

"Thank you Tommy! The nukes did a LOT more damage than I thought they would, which is AMAZING! Look at this damage!" Tubbo said, exhilarated. The two boys were very enthusiastic about a massive crater in the ground. Meanwhile, Jack pulled Niki into the trees harshly.

"What the fuck Niki?? What happened? WHY IS TOMMY NOT DEAD IN THE CRATER?!" Jack yelled at Niki.

"I'm sorry! Tommy wouldn't shut up! He kept talking about random stuff, and stopping for a bunch of trees, he's so annoying!" Niki apologized, matching Jack's anger.

"That's why we wanted him DEAD! Remember? The plan was that you bring him there, leave him at point blank, and the nukes hit him. You messed it up though! You couldn't get him to not cut ONE tree! ONE TREE AND HE'D BE DEAD!" Jack retaliated.

Niki got even more mad now. "MY fault? I TRIED JACK! It's TOMMY's fault for not listening to me! If you want to blame me for this, then I'll blame YOU for not stalling the launch long enough!"

"I stalled for as long as I could! Point is, Tommy's still alive, and our only shot at murdering him discreetly is gone. Now what the fuck do we do.." Jack sighed angrily. After a moment of silence, he looks at Niki, who was wide eyed staring at something behind him. He turns around, confused, to be met with a disgusted Tommy and a shocked Tubbo.

"What the fuck Jack! Niki? Why?!" Tommy yelled. He looked and sounded hurt.

"What? It's true! We were gonna murder you using the nukes because of how annoyingly stupid you are, Tommy!" Jack yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK! I'm not stupid! You're the stupid bitch boy!" Tommy yelled back. He got angrier.

Niki chimed in, "He's not! You are! You're just a selfish child who gets away with everything! You're just like a mini Dream! A TYRANT who thinks he's a hero!" Niki shouted.

"Gets away with everything? Do you not remember EXILE? You don't know what I've been through, so don't you DARE compare me to Dream. I never wanted to be the hero! I still don't! I just wanted to build a FUCKING HOTEL and live in PEACE!" Tommy started crying here, angrier as ever. It went on like this for a minute, back and forth shouting, everyone getting more mad and getting louder than the previous person. Tubbo covered his ears, their yelling getting too loud for him to bear. Tears escaped his eyes as he tried to process yet another betrayal. He couldn't handle it, everything got to be too much. He broke.

"SHUT UP! EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tubbo screamed. Everyone was instantly quiet, shocked. Tubbo's never really yelled before, so this was a new experience for them all. Tommy felt bad.

"Jack and Niki, you two are MONSTERS for trying to kill Tommy. You don't now what either of us have been through. We had our childhoods ripped away from us, and we are trying our fucking best trying to just survive in this violence ridden world. You two are just contributing to the terror in this world. Yea, Tommy isn't perfect, but no one is! He's fucking trying! How does no one see that?! WE ARE KIDS! I can't believe you two. You disgust me." Tubbo progressively got sadder with each line, desperate for them to see his pain. Tommy got behind Tubbo.

"I'm sorry Tubbo, you weren't supposed to know-" Jack tried to explain.

"How does that make it any better? You still tried to kill him. Jack and Niki, I don't ever want to see your faces again. Jack, you have 1 day to move the fuck out of Snowchester." Tubbo responded firmly. Turning around, he met Tommy's worried gaze. In an attempt to stay strong, he motioned with his head for Tommy to follow him, and they walked back towards the crater. Before leaving the trees, Tubbo turned around to face Jack and Niki.

"Don't EVER show your face near us again." Tubbo said, as he stared them down with an irritated glance. Jack and Niki looked back at each other as Tommy followed Tubbo back to the crater.

Back at the crater, Tommy and Tubbo were sitting on the edge, staring at how far down the floor is.

"The floor is so far down," Tommy stated.

Tubbo made a noise of agreement. The two boys were just sitting in silence, letting the weight of everything set in.

"Thanks for standing up for me back there," Tommy said, looking over at Tubbo. His hair was covering his eyes as he was staring down, but he saw a tear fall from his face. Tommy got even sadder. He picked up his hand and wrapped his arm around Tubbo. Tubbo rested his head on Tommy's shoulder.

"Why can't anyone just let us live?" Tubbo said, weakly.

"I don't know Tubbo. I hate it just as much as you," Tommy said, also tearing up. They both thought about the many times they had their lives endangered and threatened because of simple mistakes or silly pranks they pulled. All they wanted was to live a fun life together with their friends, and everyone seemed to hate them for it. They never seemed to catch a break.

And there they sat, on the edge of a huge crater reminding them of L'manburg, hugging each other for comfort, slowly accepting the fact that the universal language is giving people trauma through violence. Despite that, they try not to use violence, but sometimes that's the only way to show people why it's a terrible language.


	8. shulker!tubbo and avian!tommy (clingyduo+Origins SMP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is sad he doesn't really have anyway to 'show off' his powers, until he discovers a new one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't Dream SMP related but the new server is very poggers and I wanted to create my own headcanon designs for them, and since I can't draw...this was the next best thing

I know this isn't Dream SMP related but the new server is very poggers and I wanted to create my own headcanon designs for them, and since I can't draw...this was the next best thing

One day, Tubbo was working in his treehouse when Tommy popped his head in.

"Hey Tubzo!" Tommy greeted him, scaring Tubbo that he yelps in fear and poofs into his shulker shell. Tommy almost falls off the ladder from laughing. Once he's able to breathe again, he sees Tubbo hasn't come out of his box yet. Tommy brings his small red wings in enough to fit through the hole and climbs through.

"Tubbo?" Tommy asks, knocking on the purple shulker box in front of him. The box opens up to reveal a relatively smaller tubbo still catching his breath. Tubbo sees the box open and stares up at Tommy. Both erupt into contagious laughter, and Tubbo poofs back into his (mostly) human form.

"Hey Tommy!" Tubbo says after finally recovering from the laughing fit and adjusting his shulker shell hat. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to see if you wanted to come down and hang with everyone! They're having a debate about whose powers are superior, and I need someone to vouch for me and my epic gliding skills!" Tommy asked.

"Eh, I'm good. Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll just chill up here and finish the treehouse," Tubbo responded. Tommy didn't like this answer, but he didn't want to force Tubbo into it. He reluctantly waved goodbye and used his fire red wings to glide down to the ground and catch up with everyone else. Tubbo watched as he joined the group and saw as he immediately got into a heated argument with Wilbur, presumably about his powers.

A little while later, Tubbo had to get some extra wood to fill some holes and climbed down the ladder. He started chopping a nearby tree and overheard the group's conversation.

"Wilbur I am not a chicken I'm more like a phoenix, chickens are a bird equivalent of a pussy and I do not like it!" Tommy yelled at Wilbur. Wilbur just floated there laughing.

"Whatever you say, Tommy. I still stand by my statement that everyone's powers is shit except mine. I mean, I can fucking phase through walls and go invisible so I think it's safe to say your powers are shit man," Wilbur refuted. That only made Tommy more pissed off.

"Well- Well at least- I- Uh- At least I don't uhh- I don't get hungry faster! That's a shit negative ey!" Tommy struggled to insult Wilbur back. Wilbur laughed it off. Tubbo knew Tommy didn't mean it towards him, but it still kinda hurt. He cut down the tree he was chopping, but he forgot how loud a tree falling was, even if it was a small one. This caught the group's attention.

"Oh hey big man!" Tommy excitedly waved. Tubbo waved back, smiling and dragging the tree behind him as he walked backwards away from the group.

"Hey! Sorry didn't mean to intrude or anything, just had to grab a tree, continue fighting over who has the better powers and shit!" Tubbo reassured, and ran off with the tree fast as he could. Tommy thought it was odd, but didn't think much of it.

Back at the treehouse, Tubbo finished off his treehouse and stared out his window at the group. He couldn't help but feel kinda jealous. They had cool powers they could show off, while all he had was just protective skin. He also was bored out of his mind. He didn't like hanging in big groups, he was always talked over. He instinctively poofed into his shulker box form, and took a nap in there.

About an hour later, Wilbur decided to pop into Tubbo's treehouse to see his progress. When he phased through the floor, however, he was met with an empty treehouse, except for a purple shulker box by the window.

"Tubbo?" Wilbur asked. Usually Tubbo was only in his box when he was scared or sad, and sometimes while he slept. He heard no response, so he called out his name again. This time, there was a muffled hum that came from inside the box. "You okay?"

Another muffled hum from inside the box.

"Can you come out? I can't hear anything you say," Wilbur tried to convince Tubbo out of his box. Wilbur got closer to the box and heard a muffled 'no' from inside.

"Why not? Please??" Wilbur said in his puppy dog voice. Another 'no' came from the box.

"I know you're Tubbox for a reason but c'mon man you should come out and talk. Do you want some blue maybe?" Wilbur offered. He pulled some blue out and held it near the split in Tubbo's box. The box quickly opened just enough for the Tiny Tubbo to grab it and close it again. Wilbur knew something was up, and knew just the person to cheer him up.

Tommy climbed up the ladder again into Tubbo's treehouse, per request of Wilbur. Wilbur told him that Tubbo wasn't coming out of what they call 'Tubbox mode' and that he should check in on him. When he pulled himself up into the treehouse, he did in fact find Tubbox in the same position Wilbur described him in.

"Hey Tubbox, big man, what's wrong? Wilbur says you stole his blue and won't leave your box," Tommy asked, worried. He heard Tubbo shift inside, but no response. He couldn't tell if that was a good or a bad thing. After a minute of Tommy contemplating what to say next, he saw Tubbo's box lid open up a little bit.

"Tommy, are my powers shit?" Tubbo asked. He sounded sad and tired, but not like he'd been crying, which Tommy took as a good sign.

"No, of course not! Your powers are super useful! Why would you think they're shit?" Tommy was confused. Where had he gotten this from?

"I don't know, there's nothing really cool to show off. It really annoying being hungry all the time, and all I have is this stupid box that's apart of my skin. Nothing cool, just sorta useful." Tubbo explained.

"Don't you have your shulker inventory? That's pretty cool in my opinion," Tommy tried to hype Tubbo up, hoping to cheer him up about his powers.

"What's so cool about that? It's just extra enderchest space," Tubbo pointed out.

"Still useful to have. You're like a tank Tubbo! Tubzo the Tank!!" Tommy hyped Tubbo up. Tubbo's box opened up a little bit more and Tommy heard him giggle.

"Come on out Tubbo, please? You don't even have to shift or anything, you can be tiny tubzo!" Tommy compromised. Tubbo thought about it for a few seconds, and lifted his box up enough for him to pop out and fly up to Tommy's face height. Tommy was stunned, he'd never seen Tubbo do that before. Tubbo noticed the shocked look on his best friend's face and looked down.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tommy and Tubbo yelled in unison.

"I thought I shifted! It didn't even clock in me that I was your height!" Tubbo laughed hysterically, causing Tommy to laugh as well.

"See Tubbo! That's a cool thing you can do!" Tommy said in between giggles. Tubbo got an idea. He flew around to Tommy's back and told him to spread his wings. Tommy looked back at Tubbo as he spread out his small red phoenix wings. Tubbo turned around and positioned himself right in between Tommy's wings.

"I'M PHILZA MINECRAFT!!!" Tubbo yelled out. Tommy looked at Tubbo in the reflection of the window and doubled over laughing.

After recovering from their fits of furious laughter, Tubbo went back into his box, only to shift back. He poofed up back to normal height, and the shulker box turned into a single shulker shell helmet that was just a little too big for Tubbo's head. Tommy moved the shulker shell up and out of Tubbo's eyes as Tubbo looked up at Tommy and smiled.

"Thanks Tommy," Tubbo said, thankful for his friend for cheering him up.

"No problem Tubbo," Tommy said, embracing Tubbo into a tight hug.

"Now let's go show everyone this new clearly superior power!" Tommy said, as he dragged Tubbo by the wrist out of the treehouse, ready to fight everyone to prove Tubbo has the best power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried with this I just wanted a reason to make shulker!tubbo and avian!tommy and make my own designs for them. I would draw it if I didn't absolutely suck at it ;-;
> 
> also wrote this like during the first stream and based on the outcomes of it I might write another one of these where the roles are reversed since I feel like Tommy would now more than ever really feel like his powers are useless


	9. Tommy is stuck in prison (clingyduo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy got stuck in prison, and Tubbo misses him alot

Tommy stared at the wall of lava in front of him. His breathing was getting fast and he was getting panicky. Dream stood in the back, watching him calmly.

"SAM!?? SAM I WANT TO BE LET OUT!!" Tommy desperately screamed into the lava, tears forming. The longer he stood there, the more the walls felt as if they were caving in on him. He couldn't breath, he could only whimper out Sam's name. He wanted out. He was surrounded by his worst nightmares.

"He's not there, he's gone Tommy." Dream said. In almost perfect timing, TNT explosions were able to be heard in the distance. Tommy collapsed onto his knees, covering his ears and singing loudly over Dream and the explosions.

"LALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU LALALA IM HOME RIGHT NOW WITH TUBBO ON THE BENCH!!!" Tommy yelled, shutting his eyes as tight as possible, imagining himself on the bench with Tubbo by his side. "Tubbo!" Tommy smiled, remembering his best friend. Tommy started humming the tune of Cat to himself. Dream just stayed back and watched as Tommy became more and more unstable by the second. He smiled at this, it would make it easier to influence him.

"Hey Tubso what's up!" Tommy said, his voice breaking. Dream waited a second before responding.

"Tubbo isn't here, Tommy. But I am." Dream said. Tommy's eyes opened and his reality of him and Tubbo on the bench disappeared. He turned around and saw Dream, with outstretched arms, offering a hug.

"No, I'm not falling for this again, I'm not in exile again, you are NOT my friend! I miss Tubbo! TUBBO!" Tommy turned back to the lava, dangerously close to touching it. Tommy could feel the heat. It reminded him of back in exile, when he stood on the edge of the nether hub path and stared into the lava. His breathing quickened as the heat felt more and more familiar. "I want to go home," Tommy whispers, curling up on the floor with his back against the wall.

\--

Tubbo walked along the prime path towards Tommy's house. He wanted to hang out with Tommy and was gonna use the excuse of wanting to rent out a room in the Big Innit Hotel so that Tommy wouldn't call him clingy. Upon approaching his door, however, it was unusually quiet. Tubbo knocked on the door and was met with no answer. Tubbo shrugged it off as him being out at the hotel, so he made his way over.

Walking up to the hotel gates, he stopped to put on his hard hat, just in case. Tubbo walked through and closed the gates behind him, looking around for Tommy. He walked through the front entrance and called for Tommy. Almost instantly, Jack Manifold popped his head up from a hole in the ground behind the desk.

"Hey, Tubbo!" Jack greeted. Tubbo waved back.

"Where's Tommy?" Tubbo questioned Jack, still looking around in hopes of spotting him.

"You didn't hear? He's in jail!" Jack said, a bit too optimistically. Tubbo froze. He wasn't sure if he heard Jack right. He started laughing. Jack joined in.

It took about 30 seconds for Tubbo to catch his breath. "Good one big man! But seriously, where is he? I wanna talk to him." Tubbo said.

"That wasn't a joke Tubbo, he's actually in the prison," Jack replied, with a smirk on his face. "Welcome to the Big Jack Manifold Hotel, by the way, I did some rebranding now that I'm in charge."

Tubbo stared at Jack. He couldn't believe what Jack told him. "No no nononononononono you're wrong Tommy is just out getting wood for upgrades for the hotel! It's his hotel! Sam Nook built it for him!" Tubbo mumbled to Jack and himself, starting to freak out a bit.

"I don't know what to tell you Tubbo, Tommy's in the prison for some dumb security reason. My guess is he tried to break Dream out," Jack shrugged. He went back into the basement. Tubbo got confused.

"He wouldn't break Dream out..." Tubbo reassured himself. He ran out of the hotel and towards the prison. He wouldn't believe Tommy being stuck in there, and if he actually was, he had to get him out.

Tubbo ran up to the entrance of the prison and frantically knocked on the front portal, yelling for Sam. Sam showed up behind Tubbo, tapping him on the shoulder. This made Tubbo jump, but he didn't want to waste time. He had to find Tommy.

"Sam where is Tommy? He's not stuck in the prison is he?" Tubbo pleaded.

All Sam could do is avoid eye contact. He couldn't bear to look Tubbo in the eyes. Tubbo broke at this, tears falling down his face now.

"Get Tommy out! He can't be alone with Dream in there! That's like all his fears in one tiny room! He's probably screaming to get out right now! Please, Sam, get Tommy out of there!" Tubbo desperately clung to Sam's arms.

"I'm trying to, but there was a security emergency while he was visiting-"

"And you think Tommy did that? Why would he try to get Dream out! WE were the ones who put him in there!" Tubbo snapped.

"No, I never said I believed he did anything, it's just a security measure. Trust me Tubbo, I'm doing everything I can to get him out as fast as I can," Sam tried to calm Tubbo down. Tubbo wasn't calming down though, he was just getting more worried by the minute. He turned away from Sam and stared directly into the portal. All he could think about is how Tommy was doing, stuck in a small obsidian box with Dream, surrounded by lava. Sam walked past Tubbo and pressed the button that activated his ender pearl stasis chamber. He looked back at Tubbo before he was teleported, who just stood there in front of the portal wiping his tears and struggling to hold on to the hope that his best friend would be ok.

And that room is where we stayed for the entire week Tommy was inside. He wanted to be there the minute Tommy made it out. Sam let him stay, bringing him food and water, making sure Tubbo was ok.

\--

One week later, Sam finally got the security threat under control and was able to let Tommy out.

Tommy was asleep against the wall when he heard Redstone activating. The usual noise of flowing lava got quieter, and Tommy woke up. His eyes widened and he bolted up as he saw the wall of lava now below him, and the stone bridge flew across to the room. Tommy looked back at Dream, who woke up to the noises of the pistons. The netherite block gate rose, separating them. Dream came over and reached out to Tommy, but he was just out of reach.

"Why are you trying to leave? We're friends! We were having so much fun!" Tommy hesitated at this but wanted so desperately to get out. He turned back to Dream, almost giving in.

"Tommy! So sorry for locking you in there for a week, but you can come out now! Tubbo's waiting for you!" Sam called across the canyon of lava. Tommy heard Sam's voice and instantly turned around and looked at Sam.

"Sam! Holy shit Sam what the fuck happened?" Tommy let out a small sigh of relief as he stepped onto the stone bricks that would bring him back.

"Tommy please don't leave! At least come visit me again?" Dream pleaded. Tommy turned back around at this point, starting to feel sort of bad for Dream. He had been stuck in the same room for a week with him, and despite his efforts Dream had sort of convinced him back into his exile state. Before he could take a step towards Dream though, Sam brought the bridge back over. Tommy almost fell into the lava, but he regained his footing and looked forward to face Sam. As the bridge was brought to a stop, the lava fell from the ceiling again. Tommy took one last look at Dream before the lava replaced the air between them. Tommy let out a sigh, feeling as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Follow me," Sam said behind him. Tommy turned around and stared at the ground. He was in a bit of a shocked state. He was finally out of that terrible room and away from that terrible man. He was free for the most part. He looked up and made eye contact with Sam. Sam gave a slight smile, letting Tommy know he was ok. He took a deep breath, and follow Sam out of the prison.

\--

Tubbo was pacing around the main portal room, waiting for Sam to come out with Tommy. He told him that Tommy could leave today, and Tubbo wasn't gonna miss it.

Tubbo waited about an hour, pacing around that room, occasionally stopping to stare at the portal whenever he thought he saw the particles change. Finally, Tubbo saw Sam walk through the portal. Tubbo held his breath as he stared at the portal, waiting for the blonde to appear. He inched his way closer with each few seconds Tommy didn't walk through.

Tommy finally appeared through the portal, and was immediately met with a tight hug by the short brown-haired boy Tommy instantly recognized. Tommy hugged Tubbo back, maybe even tighter than Tubbo was. Sam smiled, glad the two had each other again. He left them alone, turning off the portal behind him.

Tubbo and Tommy didn't leave their hug for a good 5 minutes, and they didn't leave each other's side for the rest of the week.


	10. I promise I'll figure it out Tommy (clingyduo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is dead, and Tubbo can't see his ghost. But that doesn't stop Tommy from trying to steer Tubbo from the path of insanity.

Tubbo stood over his lectern, rapidly flipping through the pages in the book full of chicken scratch, scribbles, and many misspelled words. To anyone else, you couldn’t tell what was written down. It made sense to Tubbo, though. Plus, it was all written down formally all over the walls of the small investigation room. White string was hanging from each sign, connecting certain signs to others, forming a messy timeline. Signs with no strings attached were full of questions Tubbo asked himself about the committed crime. In this room, Tubbo frantically moved from one side to the other, mumbling things under his breath, trying to connect every single possible piece of evidence he could. He had bags under his eyes from the severe lack of sleep he’d gotten. He didn’t want to rest until he solved the case.

Tubbo decided he had to gather more evidence and left the room, blocking the entrance off behind him as he walked towards the prison once again. There was something missing in the case, he just couldn’t figure out what. As he approached the prison, however, he couldn’t bring himself to leave the shore. He didn’t want to be near the entrance, and he didn’t want to go inspecting the perimeter again. The prison just gave him a terrible feeling, and he wanted to avoid it at all costs. 

“What are you doing out here Tubbo?” Tubbo jumped at the voice, but relaxed a bit after finding who it came from.

“Just trying to piece together the puzzle. I need to find out who the hell trapped Tommy in there.” Tubbo replied, turning back to face the prison. 

“Y’know you don’t have to take that responsibility on, right? You can take time to yourself and grieve-”

“This is me grieving Ranboo. I guess you could call it the anger stage of grief, I want to blame it on someone. I need to find out what happened. Tommy was…” Tubbo trails off, his eyes getting glossy and his breath shaky. “A crime was committed and I’m on the case to figure out the culprit, and I’m not stopping until I find that person to blame.” Tubbo finished his sentence.

“This can’t be healthy Tubbo, you need to rest,” Ranboo worried for his husband. He hasn’t seen him in a few days since Tommy’s death. The last time he saw him was after Sam broke the news to them. Tubbo was optimistic and insistent that Sam was lying to them that whole day, but by that night he seemed not even to believe it himself. That’s when he disappeared.

“I told you, not until I find out why Tommy was trapped. I made him a grave earlier in Snowchester, thinking I could get closure and skip all the stages of grief. It only made me feel worse about it though. Tommy didn’t deserve whatever happened to him in there, and as his best friend and right hand man I need to bring him justice.” Tubbo was struggling not to cry, Ranboo could tell from his unsteady breathing and occasional voice crack. Tubbo wouldn’t admit it though. 

“Don’t worry about me Ranboo, I’ll be fine. I promise you.” Tubbo said, turning around to face Ranboo, attempting to reassure him. Ranboo could see the pain in Tubbo’s face. He could see that Tubbo desperately wanted to work this case out logically. That’s all he’s done about any situation, think it through logically. Ranboo nodded and walked back to the community portal to go back home reluctantly. He wouldn’t stop worrying about Tubbo though. He hoped and trusted Tubbo wouldn’t break that promise.

After staring at the prison for a good 15 minutes, he got back to thinking again. He went over the storyline and available evidence agan and again as he headed back to his investigation room. He was back in the room now, double checking every single piece of possible missing evidence and storyline hole. 

\-----------------

Tommy screamed for Dream to stop. He noticed there were no more punches, though. He opened his eyes slowly, only to be met with white everywhere. It was bright, he couldn’t see anything. He looked around, until he spotted a familiar figure with a yellow sweater staring at him. Tommy instantly knew where he was and looked down at him. His hands were gray, but his shirt was still white with bright red shoulders. He looked back up at the figure, now running towards him.

“Tommy?” Wilbur caught his attention.

“Wilbur? Am I-” Tommy trailed off, looking back down at himself. He realized his feet were barely there, his legs getting more opaque as you looked up his legs. 

“You’re dead, Tommy.” Wilbur finished his thought. 

Tommy couldn’t believe it. That mother fucker actually did it. He shook his head.

“No no no no I can’t be dead, I was gonna get out of the prison and run the hotel! I was gonna hang with Tubbo-” Tommy froze at that. He remembered Tubbo. “Tubbo, Wilbur I can’t leave Tubbo!” Tommy pleaded. He didn’t want to be dead yet, he wasn’t ready. He missed Tubbo already, and he was sure if Tubbo knew he was dead he’d miss him too. 

“Tommy, you’re dead, you can’t go down there alive,” Wilbur responded, a bit of sadness in his voice. He could tell the blonde was stressed, and he didn’t know how to calm him down.

“Can I go down as Ghostinnit? Like you did as Ghostbur! I want to be Ghostinnit Wilbur!” Tommy begged. He would do anything to go back and see Tubbo again. He didn’t want to leave the world without at least saying goodbye.

Wilbur sighed. “You can, but because of how young your ghost form is, you can’t be seen by anyone yet. You have to be a ghost for a while before you’re able to be seen by those that are alive.” 

Tommy agreed to these terms. He could wait a bit longer, he was just happy that he had the possibility of talking to Tubbo again. Wilbur taught him how to become Ghostinnit, and within minutes he was back on earth, in the spawn chunks.

He wandered out of the spawn chunks and over to the familiarity of the Dream SMP. He quickly found the prime path, and excitedly ran down it, looking for his best friend. Upon climbing the large staircase to the embassy, however, he came across large statues of him. He looked to his dirt hill house, covered in red and white flowers. His heart dropped as he came to the realization again that he was-in fact- dead. 

“Oh no…” He muttered as he saw the different ways people had grieved his death. His heart shattered at all the things he found people put up in memory of him. He found himself in Snowchester, hopeful of finding Tubbo there. He hoped he had been dead for a while, and that everyone had moved on. Especially Tubbo, he couldn’t imagine what Tubbo had gone through these past few- however long he had been dead. Looking around Snowchester, though, he saw no sight of Tubbo. He did see a floating iceberg in the middle of the ocean, just a bit out of Snowchester, however. He didn’t remember that being there last time he had visited, so he decided to check it out. Putting one foot on the water, he was able to just float over it. As he got closer though, he got sadder than he was at the sight of what he knew could only be Tubbo’s grave for Tommy. 

He sat on the bench Tubbo had labeled as Tommy’s. Tommy didn’t like how he only labeled it as his, so he removed the sign and edited it. Now, the sign had ‘Tubbo &’ before Tommy, making it read “Tubbo & Tommy’s bench”. He hoped Tubbo would appreciate it. That bench was their bench, not just Tommy’s. 

Leaving the grave, he went back to the main section, and towards the prison. On his way there, however, he saw a hole in the hill under a new McDonald’s that must've been built after he got locked in. Peeking into the hole, he finds a brunette horned boy scattering around the room, writing on signs and stringing more white strings and restringing an already hung string, connecting signs. 

“Tubbo!” Tommy ecstatically yelled, excited to see him again. Tubbo didn’t stop, still mumbling many things Tommy couldn’t make out under his breath. Whenever he could see Tubbo’s face, he could see how tired he looked. He could tell he’s been crying as well. This sight only reminded him of Wilbur and the button room. He got worried that Tubbo would follow the same route. He was showing the same signs Wilbur did, and it freaked him out. It’s not like he could do anything but watch though, as he was a ghost. He had to find some way to save Tubbo from the path of insanity he was going down.

“Who the fuck set off that TNT and locked you in there, Tommy?” Tubbo asked no one and expected no reply. Tommy didn’t know the answer either, and all he could do is break at the sight of his best friend tearing himself apart over solving Tommy’s case. He put his ghost hand, which was over half-transparent, on Tubbo’s shoulder, thinking he couldn’t feel it. As soon as he did though, Tubbo raised his head up.

“Tommy?” Tubbo said, his voice cracking.

Tommy froze. He didn’t think Tubbo could feel him. If he could though, he knew exactly what Tubbo needed.

He embraced Tubbo. He knew he couldn’t see him, but he could feel him and that’s all that mattered. He hugged Tubbo as tight as he could, and Tubbo broke.

“I will find out what caused you to be trapped in that stupid prison. I’ll figure it out Tommy, I promise. I miss you so much,” Tubbo stood, almost sobbing at the feeling of Tommy hugging him. Tubbo only felt the hug get tighter, and he couldn’t stop crying. He missed Tommy so much. So did Tommy.

Tommy never left Tubbo’s presence, and Tubbo could always tell he never left because every few minutes Tommy would hold Tubbo’s hand to make sure he knew he was still there. Tubbo never gave up the case though, but knowing Tommy was there he finally started sleeping again. Tommy was still worried he would follow Wilbur in insanity, but sleeping was a start. He hoped he could hang in there until he could be seen.


End file.
